Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to text editing and, more particularly, to techniques for enabling text editing in a scanned document while maintaining fidelity of appearance of the text.
Description of the Related Art
An editable document includes typeface information (e.g., font-family, font-size and the like) for the typeface included in the document. As such, when the document is edited, the same typeface can be used, so that the appearance of the added text exactly matches that of the rest of the document. However, a scanned document is merely an image, sometimes referred to as a “flat document”. Consequently, no typeface information is included with the scanned document image. As such, when an application enables text editing of the scanned document, a default font is used to add or edit text in the image of the scanned document. Additionally, the default font is used without regard to the layout of the text (i.e., paragraphs, headings, and the like). As a result, the fidelity of the document's appearance is lost, thereby providing a poor user experience. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for enabling text editing in a scanned document while maintaining fidelity of appearance of the text.